The Stronger Connection
by GlItTeR wEiRdO
Summary: Graicen Gallagher, a Muggle born wizard, began Hogwarts with no clue it existed. There, she'll meet all types of creatures ... as well as Harry Potter, the hero for defeating Voldemort. They develop a strong hatred towards each other. Yet soon, when a dark curse threatens to destroy life at Hogwarts, Harry and Graicen find they have a stronger connection than they ever imagined.


It's hard discovering you're a wizard for the first time.

Graicen Gallagher should know, after being eleven for twelve minutes and soon receiving a letter in her mailbox addressed to _Graicen Gallagher_. Inside was her 'acceptance' into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a list of supplies she'd need.

Being the only child in the Gallagher family - her mother, Harriet Hoody, and her father, Dylan Gallagher, she was the only wizard for the time being. _Now what was the chance of that?_

There was a teensy issue. If her family could barely afford to keep food on the table for their family of three, how would Graicen be able to afford her books, robes, wands, cauldrons ..?

"It's all so confusing."she whispered to her kitten, Scooter. "It's all _so_ confusing.''

Scooter didn't understand Graicen. But it was nice to have someone to rant to.

''Where do I go?"she asked softly again, nuzzling her cheek into the tabby cat's warm, soft fur and hearing her purr. "I wonder if you can come with me.''

Scooter glanced away, the back of her head facing Graicen.

"I can't ask mum, or dad because they aren't wizards like I am, right? It's all so confusing … what do I do, Scooter?"Graicen wrapped her arms tightly around the kitten's tiny body. Scooter growled lightly, and Graicen reluctantly loosened her tight grip.

''Graicen?"a knock at her bedroom door alerted Graicen to her mother's presence. "I saw the letter."

Graicen sat up and released Scooter. She hurried off the bed and out the door, leaving her mother to come in.

"I don't know, mum."she mumbled. "It's confusing! What is Hogwarts? Did you go there?"her eyes widened, but she knew the answer: no.

"No, Gracie. I didn't … but you know who did?"

Graicen perked up, flopping back down in bed and kicking her pillow. "Who?"

"Your grandpa."Graicen's mother - Rose - had only spoken of her father, Nicholas, once or twice in Graicen's whole, eleven year life. Graicen had never met the man. But to discover Graicen was a wizard, just like Grandpa Nicky, was shockingly surprising.

"Really? Then why aren't you one?"

Her mother looked ashamed, so Graicen quickly added, "I mean, why did it skip generations?"that version of her words didn't sound at all better, perhaps worse, since her mother looked down and played with her fingers.

''I'm what most would call a Squib."she frowned and stood. "Anyway, goodnight, Graicen."

Graicen frowned. "Goodnight, mum."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Graicen found herself driving to her grandfather's lonely house about thirty miles away. Her grandfather could take her to get her things, and be able to get her to Hogwarts safely, so it wouldn't be an issue with Rose and Dylan Gallagher - Graicen's mother and father. While Grandpa Nicky wasn't rich, he was nowhere near poor. That was positive.

"Where do we go? Do you know, mother?"asked Graicen to her mother, who was driving.

"Yes, I do know. My sister went to Hogwarts. You should most likely go to Diagon Alley … or was it Dragon Alley? … I don't know, something like that."she looked a bit upset talking about her sister, so Graicen didn't want to push the topic on her mother, but she wanted to learn more.

Soon, they had pulled up to the little brick house that her lonely Grandpa lived. Graicen opened the car door and frowned lightly. "This is it, huh?"

"Yeah, you've never been here, have ya?"Mrs. Gallagher laughed dryly. "I grew up in this house. A house of five people with just one bedroom. Well, now that all his daughters _moved out_ " - sad looks again - "and that your grandmother passed, it's a good size for a man like him. You'll see."

Graicen smiled and gave her a awkward hug. "Bye … see you in a bit."

"Bye, Gracie!"her mother called as Graicen - or Gracie, to most people - marched to the door of her grandfather's house, dragging a trunk of clothes, shoes, and her personal items, and knocked.

A moment passed without him answering, and she began wondering if she had made a horrible mistake by going to her grandpa's house.

She knocked again, and this time, there was shuffling from inside and the door swung open, revealing an elderly man in sweatpants and a tank top. He looked extremely unprepared for Graicen's visit, but her mother made sure Grandpa Nicky knew that Gracie was coming.

"You're, uh … you're Grace, eh? The grandgirl. Well, I should know … 've only got one. Two 'sons - Du'ley and somethin' other. Never seem 'em, though. Only Du'ley."he said in a knowingly way with a knowingly look which caused Graicen to shift awkwardly. His voice was odd, and sounded like he had a Texas accent, but they were in England and for generations the Hoodys had been in England. She was pondering on this for a while, seemingly, because Grandpa Nicky cleared his throat, waiting for an answer from the shorter girl - his granddaughter, and according to him, he only had one.

"Heh. It's Graicen, actually … most people call me Gracie. You could, um, call me Grace, I guess."she shrugged lightly, looking at the gorund, clutching her right hand with her left hand. That was a lie, she only went by Gracie, but it felt awkward to say that to her grandpa.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, then shrugged. "I see. Leave it tah meh Rose to give a _gal_ a _boy_ name."Graicen crossed her arms and gave im a short lived glare. Short lived because he opened the door more and Graicen hesitantly stepped inside. What she saw shocked her.

Unlike the tiny appearance, the house was grand and gold and lovely and nice … and _huge!_ A big staircase led to the upper level, and there wasn't a dirty spot in sight. There was a large window that showed bright blue skys and sunlight, which confused Graicen … it was dark, and gloomy outside, she knew. A long hallway lead to a few rooms - a kitchen, a living room, dining room, kitchen, and the garage, plus a bedroom and bathroom. She dragged her hand across the gold banister of the staircase, barely realizing she had stepped closer to it. Her grandpa was watching, beaming at his grandgirl. The house was _amazing!_ From outside the windows, even, the house looked filthy, but it was perfect.

"How…''her voice trailed off to glance at her grandpa. He was grinning, and no longer looked unprepared. Heck, he looked like he had been waiting ages for her. Was that magic, or was it simply a game of the mind? Graicen realized she was staring up at him as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome home, Grace."

 **OoOoOoOxXxXxXlLlLlL**

 **Hello! My name is Olivia, and I am the author of this H. P fanfic!**

 **I'm sorry about the short prologue, I'll try to do better. I am a huge H. P fan and I believe I am a wizard in heart.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, and please continue!**

 **\- Olivia**


End file.
